Mortal Kombat Online
Mortal Kombat Online (or MKO) is the Mortal Kombat version of DC Universe Online. Story Taking place after Armageddon, Shao Kahn has beaten Blaze however some kombatants are still alive and are trying to kill Shao Kahn to take the power for themselves. Players awaken surrounded by the dead fighters and make their way through the bodies while fighting off scavengers trying to eat them (However on the first level it is impossible to die. Also, there are no other players on the first level). The player is in a blood-stoked ninja costume and when they make it to a portal they take off the hood and the player chooses what their head is like however every player, no matter what, gets a blood-stoked ninja costume. They then choose a teacher and start on their path to kill Shao Kahn. Every teacher has a different ending as well as a couple of missions that you need a certain teacher to do however there are a handful of missions where everyone can do it. Customization The player can customize there player in MKO. First, they choose a race. The opinions are: *A Human, like Johnny Cage. *A Cryomancer, like Sub-Zero, who uses ice powers. * Cyborgs, like Cyrax, use weapons such as bombs, missiles and pulse blades. * Edenians, like Taven, are very much like humans. * A Outworlder, like Reiko, is also like a human but will use weapons like hammers. *A Saurian, like Reptile, will use shape-edged swords and acid. * A Seidan, like Hotaru, with use the armor and weapons from the realm of Order. *A Tarkatan, like Baraka, will use their blades unless it's a female in which case it will use sais. * Vampires, like Nitara, use claws and their teeth as weapons. * A Wraith, like Noob, will use swords, hammers, spears and fist for weapons as well as zombies or shadow versions of themselves. * And a Zombie, like Liu Kang will use their fist and bites. Then the player will customize there character, using the customization of Skyrim. Teachers, Powers, Goals and Ending (Note, you do not, for example, have to be a Tarkatan to have your teacher be Baraka however if you were, he would show more respect toward you. Also if someone is not listed as a teacher, they most likely died in Armageddon.) Each type of group has 2 teachers trying to get the same goal however one is good and the other is bad. For example, the Lin Kuei teachers are Sub-Zero and Frost but Sub-Zero is the good teacher while Frost is the bad one. *'Chaosreamler': Power: imhuman abilities. Goal: to bring the universe of Mortal Kombat to chaos. Teachers: Scorpion (Good) and Havik (Bad). Ending: The realms are in chaos however, in a major plot twist, the Chaosreamlers bring order and are the new rulers of every realm. *'Cryomancer': Power: ice weapons. Goal: to be the ultimate clan. Teachers: Sub-Zero (Good) and Frost (Bad). Ending: After defeating Shao Kahn, the Lin Kuei either A: (if you teacher was Sub-Zero) made peace with all races and clans or (If you teacher was Frost) killed all other races and clans, however, unless you were a Cryomancer, they let your race live and you became ruler of it. They also killed Sub-Zero and made Frost the grand master or, if you were a Cryomancer, you killed Frost and you became the grand master. *'Cyborg': Power: Gadgets. Goal: To become the ultimate fighters. Teachers: Cyrax (Good) and Sektor (Bad). Ending with Cyrax: you joined the Shaolin Monks and defeated all evil. However Cyrax got in a battle with Sektor and killed himself so that Sektor would die You became leader of the Shaolins and fought to remember Cyrax's death. If with Sektor: You join the forces of darkness defeat all things good. Then Shao Kahn tells you to kill the rest of his forces. You do so and then, Kahn tries to kill all of the cyborgs at once but you and Sektor live. However, in a 2 on 1 fight with Kahn (Which is a cut scene, not a actual fight) you both get killed. You fought for a weak. While Sektor died on the first day, you can Kahn fought for 6 days strait but he won and killed you, the last cyborg alive. *'Demon': Power: Manipulation. Goal: To destroy everything. Teachers: Ashrah (Good) and Quan Chi (Bad). Ending if with Ashrah: After you single handing killing Shao Kahn, Ashrah thanks you. You then ask how do we destroy everything and Ashrah tells you something. She says she has lied to you and that she was really trying to save everything. If your race is generally evil, you kill Ashrah and destroy everything yourself. If your race is generally good, you follow her and bring life to everything. If your race is generally good and evil, you just walk away, never to be seen again. If your teacher was Quan Chi, you are about to kill Shao Kahn when Quin Chi stabs you with his sword. Shao Kahn then stands up, rips you off the sword and then says "Thanks for the help." Quin Chi then teleports you two to the bottom of the pit where Shao Kahn forcefully stabs you on one of the spikes and leaves you there to die. Slowly. *'Edenian': Power: Depends on teacher. Goal: To either combine Edenia with Outworld or to separate it. Teachers: Kitana (Good, ability: to end fights without anyone dying.) and Rain (Bad, ability: Water) Ending with Kitana: After killing Shao Kahn, Edenia and Outworld were split apart. Rain was killed and Queen Sindel resigned. And so Kitana became the Queen and you become the King or, if your a female, you become the Queen. Kitana became jealous but you convinced her not to be. And then a new treat arrives, Emperor Reiko. *'Outworlder': Powers: Magic. Goal: To conquer or rebel, depends on teacher. Teacher: Bo' Rai Cho (Good, Li Mei is also helping a lot but isn't the main teacher, Rebels) and Reiko (Bad, Conquers) Ending with Bo' Rai Cho: You, Bo' Rai Cho and Li Mei team up and manage to beat Shao Kahn when all the sudden Kitana comes to lead the new army. However, you notice she's wearing pink, not blue. If your race is generally good, you go to kill Kitana, who is actually Miliena pretending to be Kitana. However she kills you and we never know what happens next. If your race is generally bad, you tell Miliena you know it's her and your with her. If your race is generally good or/nor bad, you give her a note saying you know it's her. If you work with Reiko, after you kill Shao Kahn, Reiko takes Shao Kahns helmet. Right before he puts it on, you rip his heart out. You then take off your helmet, if you have one on, and you put on Kahn's helmet. *'Saurian': Power: Stealth. Goal: To revive the Saurians. Teachers: Khameleon (Good) and Reptile (Bad). Ending: After you kill Shao Kahn, you revive the race and, if your a Saurian, you become the ruler of the race. If not, your race becomes good friends with the Saurian. Depending on if your teacher was good or bad de sides weather the race becomes evil or friendly. *'Seidan': Power: Strength. Goal: To bring all to or end all order. Teachers: Hotaru (Good) and Darrius (Bad). Ending with Hotaru: After defeating Shao Kahn, you go on to destroy all other realms. Now the only realm left is the only one with order. With Darrius: After you kill Shao Kahn, you team up with the Chaosrealmers and destroy the Realm of Order. While the resistance and the Chaosreamlers fight the Seidans, you fight Hotaru and rip his heart out. While he's on the ground, you drop the heart and crush it with your foot, killing Hotaru. *'Shokan': Power: Double attack (All attacks do double power). Goal: To kill Shao Kahn for betraying them. Teachers: Goro (Good) and Sheeva (Bad) (Kitaro will also help, no matter who your teacher is). Ending with Goro: After killing Shao Kahn, you make peace with Earthrealm and the Realm of Order to make the greatest realm ever with Humans, Seidans and Shokans. With Sheeva: You defeat Shao Kahn but right before you kill him, Sheeva rips your arms off and makes you kneel. Shao Kahn then thanks Sheeva and kicks you in the head. You are then knocked out and you bleed to death. *'Tarkatan': Power: Shaper weapons. Goal: To kill the Shokan and Centaurian through Shao Kahn. Teachers: Baraka (Good) and Miliena (Bad). Ending: No matter who your teacher is, you gain Shao Kahn's power and kill the rival races. However Baraka says he must kill you, yet it's for unknown reasons, while when Miliena says she will be the Queen and you must die. You and your teacher fight but it's unknown who wins. *'Shaolin Monks' Power: Fire. Goal: To defeat Shao Kahn. Teachers: Kung Lao (Good) and Liu Kang (Bad). Ending: After the death of Kahn, your teacher gets killed by the Elder Gods and turns you into one of two gods. If your teacher was Kung Lao, you become and Elder God too. If your teacher was Liu Kang, you become a thunder God. *'The Noob-Smoke Alliance': Power: Two of you. Goal: To become one. Teachers: Smoke (Good) and Noob (Bad). Ending: You kill Shao Kahn but your teacher says their goal, then the other teacher appears and then they both say was to become one. Then, if your teacher was Noob, Noob and Smoke become one and kill you and, since they're your teachers, you don't stand a chance. If you teacher was Smoke, the two who are suppose to become one are you and Shao Kahn and, since Kahn has no head, which he lost in the fight,, you become him and you die. Also, no matter what, Raiden helps you. Gameplay Gameplay is like DCUO. You got your first attack which is chosen based on which race you are. Your second attack is based on who your teacher is. You also have 8 abilities based on what race you are and who you teacher is. There are 4 attacks. Light attack, Heavy attack, light projectile and heavy projectile. Gear You start with a white ninja suit covered in blood. You can get the gear of every character in every game. You can get Scorpion's suit from MK as well as from MK (2011). That goes the same for weapons as long as your character is able to use it. Enemies There are a lot of enemies. The Shiri Ryu (Who are undead), the Lin Kuei, Special Forces, The Black Dragon, Shaolin Monks, The Brotherhood of Shadow, The Red Dragon, The Edenian Resistance, The Tekunin, Centaurians, Chaosrealmers, Cryomancers, Cyborgs, Demons, Dragons, Edenians, Elementals, Enenras, Humans, Minotaurs, Onis, Outworlders, Saurians, Seidans, Shokans, Tarkatans, Vampires, Wraiths and Zombies. There are 3 types of each. The standard fighter, the strong fighter and the ranged fighter. They are: Places There are 18 places where you can go: the ChaosЯealm, Earthrealm, Edenia, Heaven, Hinpar, Ilkan, Netherrealm, Nexus, Nightmare Realm, One Realm, Orderrealm, Outworld, Realm, Rellim Ohcanep, Vaeternus, Void, Xaa and Zaterra. Other people who are alive Jade, Cage, Kano, Sonya, Jax, Kabal, Nightwolf, Sindel, Stryker, Ermac, Fujin, Shinnok, Kenshi, Onaga,